Stand by me
by Gayle T. Strider
Summary: ¡Yo quería seguir teniendo una vida, pero en vez de eso me obligaron a vivir una que no me corresponde! – gritó mientras las lágrimas salían sin que pudiera hacer nada – Yo … quería estar con él … a su lado… - One Shoot // Roxas/Sora // Shounen-ai


**Hola, minna owo!!!**

Bueno, este es mi primer fic de Kingdom Heart y espero que les agrade nwn!

**Warning**: Este fic es Shounen-ai, osea relación chicoxchico, así que si no te gusta ¡¡¿¿PORQUE DEMONIOS ESTAS LEYENDO ESTO??!!

********************************

**Stand by Me**

_Porque él lo quería…_

_Porque él lo odiaba…_

_¿Qué pasa cuando la persona más importante para ti te roba todo por lo que has peleado?_

_¿Qué pasa cuando sabes que todo ese esfuerzo fue para nada?_

- ¡Vamos, Sora! – gritó la pelirroja a la lejanía- ¡Si no te das prisa nos quedaremos sin paletas! –

- ¡Ya voy! – respondió el chico mientras corría para alcanzarlos.

_Sora… ¿porque me quitaste mi vida?_

El ojiazul se paró en seco después de creer haber oído su voz, pero era más que imposible. Después de todo _él_ era uno mismo con su otro yo.

Sabía que eso pasaría… y aún así le dolía que después de haberlo creado sin ninguna intención, hubiera tomado su libertad y le había apartado de los únicos migos que había tenido en toda su existencia.

Mientras en otro lugar, flotando en una habitación blanca se encontraba un muchacho rubio en posición fetal.

- Sora – fue lo único que salió de su boca mientras su vista perdida trataba de enfocar algo en la nada. Y de esa misma nada apareció una figura que parecía acercarse a él con paso lento.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas estar así, Roxas? – preguntó el pelirrojo.

Cualquiera en su lugar se habría puesto en shock después de ver a alguien que debía estar muerto, pero era tal el estado de Roxas que el encontrase con Axel en aquel infierno vacío no le sorprendió en lo absoluto.

- No molestes – respondió con voz quebrada y le dio la espalda.

- Vamos, ¿qué demonios te pasó? – le tomó del hombro y le obligó a mirarlo – El Roxas que conocí no se habría dado por vencido. ¿No fuiste lo bastante atrevido como para retar a toda la Organización solo para verlo? – dijo con aire molesto - ¿Por qué ahora te niegas a ser uno mismo con tu otro yo? –

El rubio apartó bruscamente la mano de su amigo y trató de soltarle un golpe en la cara en vano, ya que lo paró sin ninguna dificultad con su mano.

- ¡¿Sabes lo que se siente que la persona que más ansías ver te quite todo lo que te pertenece y lo tire por la borda?! ¡¿Qué todo lo que conoces, deseas y quieres se vaya al caño por alguien que ni siquiera conoces del todo?! ¡Yo quería seguir teniendo una vida, pero en vez de eso me obligaron a vivir una que no me corresponde! – gritó mientras se aferraba al abrigo de Axel y las lágrimas salían sin que pudiera hacer nada – Yo … quería estar con él … a su lado… -

Hubo un prolongado silencio mientras el menor se controlaba, y cuando lo logró, sintió la mano de su mejor amigo acariciando su cabeza con ternura.

- ¿Y entonces que te detiene? – le preguntó con esa sonrisa que solo le dirigía a el, aun cuando no podía sentir alegría o tristeza – Si tanto deseas estar a su lado y que te ame ¿qué te detiene? –

¿Amor? ¿Acaso eso era lo que quería de Sora? No pudo evitar sonreír, después de todo eso podría interpretarse como un caso grave de hedonismo. Alzó la vista y se encontró de nuevo solo en aquel espacio.

- Gracias Axel – dijo al aire mientras el también empezaba a desaparecer con una sonrisa.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Sora, despierta – oyó que alguien le susurraba para despertarlo. ¿Por qué no podían dejarlo dormir en paz? Ese día le había costado dormir después de estarle dando tantas vueltas a la voz que había oído esa tarde – Vamos, no seas dormilón – tenía los ojos cerrados aún, pero casi podía ver claramente la sonrisa que venía junto con esa última frase.

- Mmmm… Riku, te dije que no me molestes mientras… - se quedó petrificado cuando después de levantarse y arrojar las cobijas de lado alcanzó a vislumbrar a un chico rubio y ojos azules, ataviado de su misma pijama, observándole con una gran sonrisa – Rox… No, esto no puede ser. Debo de seguir dormido-

Roxas sonrió de nuevo y le pellizcó.

- ¡Auch! –

- ¿Ya estas convencido que no es un sueño? – de un brincó se sentó al lado del castaño y le abrazó contra su pecho con un leve sonrojo.

- Roxas, ¿qu-qué estas haciendo? – inquirió el menor mientras se sonrojaba salvajemente. Fue entonces que vio el semblante de su Nobody y quedó convencido que eso no era un sueño. –Roxas, lo siento – dijo mientras hundía su cara en el pecho de su acompañante.

- ¿Por qué te disculpas? – el castaño se separó un poco y le miró a los ojos.

- Porque yo te quite tu estilo de vida y… - pero no pudo continuar porque los labios del rubio se posicionaron de los suyos en un beso fugaz.

- Sora, ¿sabes por qué me dolió tanto eso? –inquirió en voz baja el mayor.

-¿Eh? – pero antes de pedirle que repitiera lo último que dijo, Roxas le obligó a volver a acostarse cuando se le echó encima para besarlo de nuevo.

Y cuando a la mañana siguiente Riku los encontró en una posición muy indecorosa y se encargó de regañarlos sin prestar atención en como demonios el Nobody de Sora estaba ahí, tal era su felicidad de estar junto a Roxas que lo olvidó por completo.

***The End***


End file.
